Kickstarter Video Script
Text is speech optional text (This is Direction) {And these are Annotations} Here's the script for the Kickstarter Video, which has a target time of 4:30. Facebook Motivation Introduction SCENE 1: (Kim is somewhere visually appealing) Greetings! My name is Kim Lumbard, and I want to bring quality gaming to Facebook. I love games, and I've been an avid gamer all my life. SCENE 2: (screenshot showing cow clicker (http://www.bogost.com/games/cow_clicker.shtml) It's always puzzled me why people play some kinds of Facebook games. SCENE 2a: (Kim, sleepily clicking computer screen) Here's my rendition of those games: "click here, then click here an hour later to collect a bunch of junk." {Trained professional on a closed course. Do not attempt this at home.} I mean, why do that when you could be playing Mass Effect 3? (Shepherd flyin) SCENE 3: (Kim sitting in classroom with female teacher with pointer at board, motioning points) Then my friend Cathy explained it to me. People have busy lives and Facebook games (even the bad ones) fit their lifestyle. They can play them in short snippets and leave them whenever, without consequence. There's also the illusions of playing with friends and getting somewhere. {Written on board: Facebook games PROS 1) Play 'em and leave 'em 2) Play with friends 3) Collecting and leveling CONS 1) Too simple 2) Ally request spam 3) no accomplishment. Rick Hunter, Timelord?!?} SCENE 4: (spudnugget studios logo animation) So Cathy and I formed Spudnugget Studios to meet those specific needs: *a challenging strategy game *that you actually play with your friends *''and'' that fits your lifestyle *plus, pure awesome sauce SCENE 5: (wrathgate video) Like, that *epic feeling of opening the Wrathgate in WoW, or *being saved by that one card in Magic the Gathering. 'Line Pirates Playtest Kit SCENE 11: ('Line Pirates wordmark animation) We fused all that together and created: (low voice) 'Line Pirates. SCENE 12: (Kim in chair, comfortable) 'Line Pirates has a high-adventure sci-fantastical setting, with time travel to alternative universes (called 'Verses for short). There's basically a war going on between Timeline Pirates and the MultiVersal Corps. Those dastardly 'Line Pirates are altering the course of history, while the MVC is trying to protect it. Battles between them happen at critical junctures called Butterfly Events. So we get to have nifty story arcs involving historical characters. You're gonna love the Da Vinci arc. We follow the main character Ezzy as she gets swept up into this situation. Ezzy is a normal woman from our 'Verse who gets recruited by the MVC, and initially she believes in their cause. But then she meets a mysterious Pirate nemesis and begins to question some of the things she's been told. She undergoes a series of transformations (some of them painful) and eventually becomes a genuine heroine. SCENE 13: (Deepanjana and Kim with box) 'Line Pirates has heroes, villains, and titanic struggles between them. {which will you choose?} There are dark secrets, unexpected twists, and big reveals with clues laid from day one. {Who *is* the mysterious pirate nemesis?} SCENE 14A: (angle layout of table) Now we've spent six months designing 'Line Pirates and have created a print playtest kit. SCENE 14A: (overhead view of table) Remember, we're building a Facebook game; our digital cards will look much nicer than these R&D versions. We're not making a print game, but this overhead view is similar to the game screen layout you'll see online. Each Card represents a military Unit and they are played into Spots on a grid. The relative placement of your Cards matters and you get bonuses when you match three in a row. You can win the card game in a variety of ways: by occupying the center grid, defeating enough enemy Units, or depleting your opponent's deck. SCENE 14B: (angle of table again) Each card is part of a larger Set of around 10-30 Cards, and their abilities are designed to work well together. Every Set tells a complete story but each Card only reveals one part of it, so to get the whole story, you want to collect the entire Set. SCENE 15: (playing against boss monster) You can play cooperatively with your friends, with gameplay that alternates between story and missions, culminating in Finale Events like boss fights. SCENE 16: (playing against Ellora) Or you can compete against other players for prizes and prestige, with gameplay more like sports, fielding teams in leagues building up to the season finals. SCENE 17: (laughing with boss monster) Our watchword is that every game should be fun and engaging, *whether you play casually or competitively, *choose free-to-play or invest in your deck, *on your own, or with your friends {or against your enemies, if that's what you prefer} We'll discuss the exciting new innovations in 'Line Pirates in our first video update. Need your help SCENE 20: (Kim talking head, office / computers backdrop) So we're ready to bring a new and exciting experience to Facebook, but we need your help. First, we need your pledge. Our project goal is the bare minimum to make 'Line Pirates a quality game, with all the essential juicy play value intact. If we meet our goal, we can complete the game in 12 months. SCENE 21: (good great awesome sauce explosion graph) During that time we'll deliver some great features for casual cooperative players, as well as highly competitive players. If we can exceed our goal, we'll be able to increase the production value, upgrading the sound, graphics, and cinematics. While these numbers might seem large, they are actually quite modest compared to typical game production budgets. Moreover, a significant amount is consumed in overhead to run the Kickstarter campaign itself. Rewards and conclusion SCENE 30: (Kim talking head, background?) Now, as you can see we have some great pledge rewards (motion to the right, facing). We've tried to give several options at each pledge tier so you get exactly the kind of reward you like the most. There are also Tier Bonuses, which are given as a special thank you no matter which options you choose. Most of these rewards are only available through the Kickstarter Project, which means you'll have something cool and unique forever. We hope you enjoy 'Line Pirates as much as we've had creating it. Thank you. (simple, sincere) And we'd also like to thank... (run credits) SCENE 33: Credits *Kim Lumbard, for being The Finisher *Cheeky Charlie, for his trained professionalism *Blizzard Entertainment, for their killer Wrathgate scene *Columbia Medical, for the loan of a whiteboard *Ellora Klein (of Daily Photo fame), for keeping Kim humble *Arno Klein, for being a bad-ass boss monster *Alastair Cameron, Bacalao, Jamie Evans, Jan Morgenstern, and the *Creative Commons Project, for the melodious soundtrack *and Cathy Burkholder, for _not_ appearing in this film :-) SCENE 35: (Kim brushing teeth) What? Are you still here? Go pledge! Category:Scripts Category:Kickstarter